Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background will be described in relation to televisions in the hospitality lodging industry, as an example. “Zap time” is the total duration of time from a television viewer pressing the channel change button, to the picture of the new channel being displayed with full resolution, along with corresponding audio. Zap time delays exist in all television systems, due to network factors, acquisition factors and buffering/decoding, for example. Zap time is greater in digital televisions, however, which are very common in hotels and other hospitality lodging establishments. As a result of limitations in existing technology, zap time is a frequent complaint and source of aggravation by guests staying in hospitality lodging establishments. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for mitigating zap time delays.